bestghoulfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
THE MAN WHO DIES TOMORROW
THE PROFILE OF A MAD MAN Known humorously as DRUNCLE, his real name is LEE. His age is UNKNOWN, and his height and weight are roughly 6'2" and over 200 LBS. He wears a BLACK HOOD/MASK at all times. He is of dubious origin, and hails from the WEST COAST of the U.S.A. He has served in the NCR, but his past is riddled with inconsistencies. His current occupado is self-declared mayor/guardian* of KINGSPORT, which he rebuilds and protects from a sniper's nest. (*''if you'd like to interact with him, you don't have to follow this canon unless you'd like to!) He drinks far too much and says much too little, and harbors a psychology better left without description until it's too late. He is incredibly driven and angry at the world. There's a girl he's sweet on, back home... wherever "home" is. A variety of bounties are stacked on his head-- you know, people trying to kill him for killing people who killed other people. He is largely mechanical, and faint whirs can be heard if you get too near. S.P.E.C.I.A.L. & PERKS STR 7 PER 7 END 5 CHA 9 INT 5 (''too stupid to science 1, baby! WHOO) AGI 4 LUC 3 + Robot Sympathy, Local Leader, Locksmith, Rifleman WEAPONS & TOOLS OF CHOICE * A lovingly modded .50 cal rifle. * Ripper. * Serrated combat knife. * Lots of bourbon and irradiated whiskey. THE STORY OF A MAN WHO DIES TOMORROW = 'IN THE GREAT AND WEEPING SALINAS VALLEY, WHERE THE WATERS RUN WILD RED, '''AND THE BLUE-WHITE YARROW SLINKS BURNING, AND SILVER, OVER THOSE HILLS OF BLACK BOG MUD PRETENDING TO BE THE CITIES OF MEN; BENEATH GIANT SACRAMENTO AND ABOVE THE HEARTS HUNG OVER ITS PRECIPICE AS THE BOMBS FALL SCREAMING, ELECTRIC AND THUNDERING-- A MAN DIES. HE TAKES WITH HIM ALL HIS MEMORIES THAT ONCE COMPOSED HIS LIFE-- ISN'T DEATH THE SHADOW OF THEM? WHO IS TO SAY ANYTHING WAS ALIVE WITHOUT THE RECORD OF ITS TIME? = Once upon a time, there was a soldier. He dreamt of his enemies and clung tight to the symbol representing his nations. It was simpler then, when a neatly manufactured compilation of metal and stone could lead the hearts of men, and we had ''words and families to shed purpose to our lives. Reality was stability's fragile design. = '''HE IS DOGGED ABOUT THE EXTERMINATION OF RAIDERS, AND PRESERVING ONE OF THE LAST VESTIGES OF HUMAN ORDER IN THE WASTELAND. '''HE CANNOT STAND VIOLENCE DESPITE ABIDING BY ALL ITS RULES; HE IS A SLAVE TO ITS ANARCHY AND THE COMMONWEALTH'S ANIMAL SYSTEM; HE IS MERCENARY IN ALL BUT DEFINITION, AND LIVES ENRAGED BEYOND WORDS, ENCASED IN THAT EXISTENCE. HE IS A MAN STRUCK OUT OF TIME, HANGING ONTO HIS MEMORIES-- OF A LIFE-- OF A WORLD DEAD, DYING, IRREVOCABLY GONE AND NO LONGER EXISTING. = Once upon a time, there was a soldier. = '''HE REMEMBERS THEM IN THIN PIECES OF FALLOUT AS THE SKY BREAKS IN TWO, '''THE EARTH SHATTERS, THE GROUND BREAKS OPEN AND CIVILIZATION'S SPIRIT SPILLS IN NUCLEAR FIRE. HE SEALS EVERYTHING HE BELIEVED IN IN ATOMIC SLAG AND SILENCE, AND CUTS HIMSELF FROM HIS PHYSICAL FORM. = There was a soldier, an ordinary soldier... = '''A MAN DIES AS THE BOMBS FALL, HE TAKES HIS MEMORIES WITH HIM. '''A WOMAN CRIES OUT, A CHILD THINKS OF HIS FATHER AS THE WIND TAKES THEIR EYES, THE WHITE STORM CLOUDS DESTROY THEM BOTH, AND THEIR NATION. THE AGE OF MAN DIES. = A man dies and is born again from the phoenix sepulchre, only to rot away under bullet rain and hellfire. He does not like this world hatched from the remains of the last, but it's the only one he will ever have. TRIVIA: UNDER THE HOOD * Dig deep enough, he bleeds. Dig deeper. * Guilt weighs him down. * Created by colorsdesigned. Keep up to date with him via with the Druncle tag. Category:Non-Ghouls Category:Fallout 4 Category:Colordesigned